


Thoughts Of A Musician

by mikeywayplease



Series: Troubled [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeywayplease/pseuds/mikeywayplease
Summary: Pete Wentz lives in Chicago. He meets two other guys from around the area and decides to join their band. Meanwhile in New Jersey Mikey Way is starting a band with his brother and some friends. Four years later both moderately successful bands meet at Warped Tour. That Summer becomes unforgettable for both Mikey and Pete.





	1. Year: 2001. Joe Meets Patrick, And Pete, Well, You'll Find Out.

It's 2001 and I'm a 22 year old man living in Chicago. I don't know what I want to do with my life because for the past 12 years I've only been playing bass. All because I wanted, well I still do, want to be in a rock and roll band. Now I'm stuck working at book store just so I can pay rent for my shitty apartment and meds. Oh yes, Pete Wentz really hit it off after highschool. Good old me, Pete Wentz, struggling to afford meds for my bipolarity and so I can live somewhere almost half decent with still too expensive bills for rent. Especially for someone living off minimum wage from a book store that's far less known than Barnes and Noble. Yep, sure am living the high life. Living off University student conditions when using even go to university. Good ol' Pete Wentz just living it up in Chicago. Now walking into the building where his shitty job is.

"Hey, I know about music." One dude said to another.

"Yo, I know more about music." Dude 2 said to dude 1.

"Wanna start a band?" Dude 1 asked.

They agreed to starting a band and then realised that they were in a book store and talking about music. So they left. Weird guys. Maybe I can join their band. I mean, I can't look too much out of place. Dude 1 had orange hair with huge sideburns, glasses, and was wearing socks with sandles. Dude 2 had a massive fro. I mean, I have straightened, black emo hair, and always wear eyeliner. How out of place could I possibly look?

I wonder if I'm going to have a customer come n on my shift. I can't wait to see if they've put up any flyers by the time my shift has ended. They might put a add up on MySpace or somewhere. I gotta stop thinking about them and the band that they're starting or else my shift will never end. At least I only have lock up and not open tomorrow. The owner of the place has to do that tomorrow. Tomorrow is my day off.

"Hello. Umm, do you have any instruction books on how to fix a toaster? Or a heater?" Some guy with a New Jersey accent asked.

He had just come in. Wonder what he needs them for.

"I'll have a look, why do you need them?"

I'm too curious not to.

"My nephew doesn't think straight sometimes. So I'm getting my brother and stepsister some fix-it books for Christmas. After all, it's only the toaster and heater my youngest nephew seems to explode." He explained.

"What? How does he manage that? How old is he?"

" He's 21 and he brings the heater into the shower and he puts forks in the toaster when the bread gets stuck. I still can't believe that in a week he is going to be moving into an apartment with a short guy who is just a year younger than him. Frank Iero is going to have big job at hand."

I laughed at that. This guy is only a year younger than me and he's almost as much of a mess as me. At least he has a roommate. Oh well. Ha! Yes we have those manuals.

"Here you go, sir. We have two copies of each left. Would you like anything else."

"Thank you! Can I also have this book about coffee. Both my nephew's love coffee. They share everything so they're probably going to share this as well. I'll also take the other two copies of the previous books."

"Okay! That will be $24.60."

He handed me the money and left with the books in hand. His nephew sounds like a right mess. Sounds like he has an older brother, too. Andy could relate to him.

Five minutes left before lock up. Better start now. It does take about five minutes to lock up.

"Hey, dude. Don't lock up yet. Can we hang these flyers in the windows?" Dude 1 asked.

They came back. Huh. Didn't exactly think they would.

"Yeah, sure. Do you have the stuff to hang them?"

"Yeah, we do. Thanks, man."

I took one of the flyers and looked at it. They were looking for a bassist and a singer or drummer.

"Hey. If you want a bassist, I can do it. I play bass. Have been for the past 12 years." I told them.

"Cool, man. You doing anything tomorrow? Just come to the address and we jam. See how good you are." Dude 1 told me.

"You don't have to be amazing just good." Dude 2 said.

He seems very laid back.

"Yes. Anyway, I'm Patrick Stump and that's Joe Trohman. Come round to the address around lunch and we'll see how good you are."

Then they left.

That night I couldn't sleep. The warm hands of death practise wouldn't grab hold of me. Yet they were seducing every part of me. That night I didn't sleep. So when it came to morning I slept through my alarm and had to run to the address to make it as early as I possibly could. It wasn't easy to run when you are carrying a bass guitar.

I got there at 1:30 pm.

"Sorry, I'm late." I panted out.

"Hey, dude. That's okay. It looks like you haven't slept at all." Patrick said.

"I haven't. Well, I couldn't. Sleep was seducing me but not giving me the sweet release I desired." I replied.

"Poetic." Was all Joe said.

They gave me some food and then we set up. They listened and watched me play my bass. They liked me. They liked the way I fingered my bass to make it make all the heavenly sounds it could. All the right sounds. Like the right lovers' moans. Heavenly and bliss. Just perfect. I got in. I'm the new bassist. Well the only bassist they've had. Now we need a singer. Considering Patrick is playing drums.

"Hey, guys. I can sing. I have a soul voice." He announced after a few songs we all knew and decided to cover.

"How?" Joe and I asked at the same time.

"Watch." Was all he said before a musical key bellowed out of his mouth.

It sounded like soul. It was beautiful. I could tell Joe thought so, too. The expression on his face must have been almost matching mine.

"Now we need a drummer." I replied to Patrick.

To tell him he was now the singer.

So we made more flyers. Took the old ones down and hung up the new ones to replace them. We all stayed over at what I learnt was Patrick's apartment. We had been in Patrick's apartment for most of everyone's day. Now we were going to stay there for the rest of the night. I slept that night. I was finally held to grips of sleep and it was blissful.

We had drummers come in the next day looking to fill our vacant spot. About five. One was like, Neil Pert, Josh Freeze, these from Toto, and the guy from Papa Roach. The last one wedecided to keep. His name is Andy Hurley. He's fucking amazing.

This is Fall Out Boy. Singer; Patrick Stump, guitarist; Joe Trohman, bassist; Pete Wentz, and drummer; Andy Hurley.

I liked my new title.

Pete Wentz, Fall Out Boy bassist.


	2. Date: 9/11/01. When the Towers Fell.

One word to describe me. That was my starting homework for university. I can't pick just one. I'm awkward, destructive, weak. I could go on for days. Why did I choose the courses I did anyway? I want to be band playing bass, not work behind the scenes in movies and shit as the director or cameraman.

Stupid.

That's my one word. That describes me.

Mikey Way, a 21-year-old who is living with a 5'4 guy he met at high school. Mikey Way, profoundly known by everyone in his family as the one who always blows up the toaster or heater. My uncle is evening getting mom and dad some instruction books on how to fix those two appliances. Mikey Way, the lanky nerd who is bound to fail in life and end up living at home with his parents for as long as he lives or having to always get money off his older brother who is way more successful than he is. Possibly both options. Mikey Way, the guy who wants to play bass in a band but isn't even that good. I even got shot down by my roommate. If that isn't a warning sign for 'you-fucking-suck-at-playing-bass-and-your-dream-will-never-come-true' then I don't know what is. Maybe I should just stick with the subjects I've chosen. I might be able to make a living then.

Gerard would be proud of me.

Gerard is my older brother. He went to art school after high school and is now intern at some comic place. I'm too hungover to remember what it's called. I want Gerard to be proud of me. He's my older brother and we've always been together. Were best friends. I guess that's just another reason for why I absolutely suck balls at life. Literally and figuratively.

Yes. I, Mikey Way, am very gay.

Only Gee and Frankie know. Well, also Ray. He's my best friend that isn't related to me. Yeah, the same age Gee. 24. Frankie is only 20. Better start getting dressed. My shift at Barnes and Noble starts in 20 minutes.

"Mikey! Come here!" Frank yelled at me with panic in his voice.

"What is-" I was cut off by what was on the TV.

The twin towers had been demolished. A plane had crashed into the side of them. You could see it happening on the TV. It was a terrorist attack.

Gerard was meant to be working there today.

"Mikey. I-"

I cut him off because I started sobbing hysterically. He was my older brother. He's always been there for me. He's always been there to protect me when he could. I couldn't protect him from this. I'm a shit brother.

Frank came over and got on the floor with me. He hugged me and didn't let me go until I stopped wailing. I didn't know when I fell to floor, but I had. It felt like I had been crying for hours. I probably had.

"Mikey. Your phone is ringing." Frank told me.

I went to the coffee table and picked it up. It was Gerard's ringtone.

"Mikey. Mikey! Oh, thank god you answered. I've been trying call you for an hour." Gerard's voice came through.

I smiled.

"You're okay. Well now I feel stupid for crying." I told him.

"That's okay. You thought I was dead. That's normal. I mean I would've been if I hadn't of slept in." He explained.

"I'm glad you did."

I was still smiling.

"I'm coming home. I've made my decision. Can you come get me?" He asked.

He was serious now and the at wasn't so light hearted anymore.

"Sure. From your apartment?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come asap."

Then he hung up.

I explained to Frank what was happening. Then left to New York where Gerard was. I'm bringing him home. He's okay. Physically. I hope he's also emotionally okay.

Getting to Gerard's apartment was chaos. There were cars everywhere. People running around or walking fast, talking quickly into their phones. Supposedly to loved ones. Or just anyone they thought important enough to tell. Gossip about the big event that hasn’t impacted their lives much as next year they will be doing the same routine they were doing before today. They won't even give a second thought about it. They won't even think about how lucky they were to not be in the towers when the collision happened. When the towers fell.

Gerard will think about. I know as well as the back of my hand. He will think about it. On September 9th from now on he will think about it. I will think about it. What I saw on TV, what he saw in real life. We'll think about it. We'll relive it. We won't forget. We sure as hell won't be the same. Neither will these homeless people who are moving away from the rubble and debris. Their heads are bowed to the ground. Sorrow flowing their entire existence, leaking out of their pores. You can tell they've been affected.

I feel sorry for all the people who had significant others or family on the towers. I know how it feels. I thought Gerard had died. I was heartbroken. It hurt.

Finally, I'm outside his apartment. There is a man and a little girl covered in dust and dirt from towers. They are walking away from an apartment complex close by that was also destroyed. They're homeless now.

"Sir!" I called out to the man and who must be his daughter.

He looked up and I beckoned him over. He hesitantly came over with the girl. He looked at me as if asking what I wanted but in polite 'I've-just-lost-my-family' way.

"Would you like a place to stay with your daughter?" I asked.

"Yes. We just lost everything. We were living in the top apartment block. My wife and son are dead." He told me, almost crying.

His daughter had tears silently running down her cheeks. Leaving water trails through the dust clouding her face.

"I have an apartment in New Jersey with a friend of mine. I'm going to be staying at my parent’s place with my older brother for a while. You can stay in the apartment with friend. I'll pay for rent."

"Really?! Thank you! You are kind soul."

"I think it would be best if we waited for you two to be able to go and collect anything that didn't get damaged from that apartment. Come with me into my brothers' place. You can both have a shower there and we'll find you both new clothes."

They followed me. I knocked on Gerard's door. He came straight away. He noticed I was with people and opened the door for all of us to come in. I showed the father and daughter where the bathroom was and they went in.

"Who are they? What happened?" Gerard asked as I took him to his room to look for clothes.

I explained what I had done outside to him and he seemed okay with it. We had to wash their underwear as we didn't have any that they could have but other than that we found everything they need. The clothes were a little big on the girl. It was play though. She glad to have clean clothes again. You could tell by the way she looked more relaxed. She stayed in the apartment with Gerard while the dad and I went over to find d their stuff. We managed to find some suitcases that were okay. They were pre-packed as the family were planning to go on holiday later that day. The dad, who I learned his name was David, found some intact items that were special to him and his daughter. We then got everything and everyone into my car and went back to New Jersey.

The day everyone got settled in on where they were going to stay. Gerard locked himself in his room.

We saw him a week later. He announced that he was going to start a band and went out to meet with Ray who had organised coffee with earlier. Maybe I could be on this band. I've got a good name for one.

My Chemical Romance.

I saw the words 'chemical romance' on an Ervine Welsh book at my job. I'm surprised no one has used the name yet.

Two hours later Gee came back with Ray. They asked if I wanted to be their bassist. I agreed. I also, reluctantly, gave them the band name I had in mind.

I'm now, Mikey Way; My Chemical Romance bassist.

I like my new title and the new word that comes with it.

Rockstar.


	3. Mediocre Bands? Fucking Awesome Bands Who Need More Fans. Year: 2005.

Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance had a medium amount of fans they supposed. They weren't too widely known but they still had a lot of fans show up to watch them perform at Warped Tour. Warped had just gotten all the attending bands in and now they were wandering around, getting used to all the people and meeting new faces. Except My Chem.

Quite a few of the bands there knew who My Chem are and knew they were there. They just didnt know how much the ban resembles vampires. Although it didn't take them long to figure it out. By day 19 every band at Warped knew who My Chem were. They saw them out at night in the parties or just going to get more food for their bus or for a smoke. Thy mostly saw Gerard at the parties. So then they began to know Mikey as Gerard's brother. The one that was always carrying him back to the bus when he would pass out.

Bert McCracken liken to call Mikey Gerard's carer. It was pissing him off. No one calling him by his name. So on day 20 he went outside during the day. Mainly because he left his bass on the stage the previous night when he was doing late night/early mornimg practice. It just so happened that he would run into a group of fans at 6 am that morning. Once he reached the stage there was a short guy with black emo hair on stage playing bass while sitting next to Mikey's comfort. His bass.

Great. More human interaction.

He just walked up to the stage and grabbed his bass. The guy looked at him.

"You're Mikey Way."

"You're next to my bass." Mikey replied.

"Sorry. Just wanted to make sure a fan didn't steal it. Hey! Where are you going? Aren't you going to ask who I am?"

"No. I don't like human interaction. Bye."

With that Mikey left. Leaving a very shell shocked Pete Wentz sitting on the Warped stage. Now he just had to write about his first experience with Mikey Way. Disinterested.

That's how he described how Mikey tried to make the situation seem. In reality, or what Pete thought was reality, he was captivated because Pete knew his name and addressed him accordingly. Mikey didn't get that a lot. As Pete had observed at the parties Mikey went to with his brother. He knew Mikey hated when people didn't use his name.

Pete was lusting after the lanky vampire boy who could play bass like a god in Pete's eyes. He wanted him. So he would keep trying to become his friend and possibly something more.

"Come on, Pete. You need some sleep." Patrick told his best friend.

He and the rest of the band had seen the scene unravel. They could see what Mikey portrayed as what he felt but the true emotions.

"Yeah, dude. You also gotta stop stalking, Mikey." Joe added.

Pete listened to Patrick, but not Joe. He was lusting, and lusting hard. He wanted Mikey Way and that's what he was going on get.

Meanwhile Mikey sat, or more lay, in his bunk mindlessly strumming the strings of his bass. He couldn't stop thinking about the other bassist. He knew his name and actually used it. He loved that about the mystery bassist but he wasn't in love. Not lusting either. He didn't know the guy. He didn't even particularly want to talk to him. Although he could listen to the short man talk for hours. Even if it were just random ramblings.

He had meet him again.


	4. Why Is It So Hard For You To Accept Me, Mikeyway?

After spending hours thinking about the other bassist that likes but doesnt, Mikey Way decided to just go for a walk to the convienance store that night. He didn't go with Gerard to the party. He didn't call anyone. He didn't even pick anyone up for a one night stand. He just went to the store and got 4 packets of gum, condoms, chocolate, and a bottle of coke. Why he got condoms he didn't know. All he knew is that he had an instinct to. So he followed it. Then went back to the bus to eat and continue to think about the guy he doesn't know and doesn't want to but does. All because he called him Mikey.

At the party where Gerard was now hanging out with Bert McCracken Pete Wentz was wondering where Mikey was. He wasn't there with Gerard to haul him back to the bus. The two guitarists of the band were. What were their names again? Frank Iero and Ray Toro. He decided to ask Frank if he knew. He, of course, consulted Patrick about his decision first. Patrick said it was probably a good idea as he was the least drunk out of the three them.

He asked Frank and he gave a really tipsy answer but it was coherent. Apparently Mikey had gone to the store and then went back to the bus. Mikey had told him that he wasn't going out to the party that night. So Pete picked up a few beers and headed towards the My Chem bus. He knocked on the door and surprisingly Mikey answered. When Mikey saw who it was he tried to close the door but Pete got in before it closed.

Mikey sighed, annoyed.

"What do you want?" He asked, irritated.

"I want to talk to you. Become your friend. Hey. You said you don't like human interaction earlier. That's okay. I'll do all the talking."

"You already are."

"See. All the talking. So can we talk?" Pete asked.

"Fine. My bunk is over here."

Mikey lead him to his bunk and they both got comfortable. Pete put the beers down wherever he could find a space for them. Then he started talking. He talked about how he felt about Mikey trying to ignore him. He talked about his band. He talked about Mikey's band. He referred to Gerard as Mikey's brother. Mikey smiled. Then he told Mikey his name.  
His full name.

"You're suits you." Mikey told him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You are just as annoying as a prince. So the kingly name suits you."

Pete laughed. Mikey just smiled.

"You know, you have the best poker face I have ever seen."

"Thanks."

Then they were left in a comfortable silence. They were laying next one each other and they were comfortable. Then Mikey sat up and started drinking his coke. Pete sat up as well and leaned his head on Mikey. Mikey wrapped an arm around the smaller man. Then kissed his forehead. Following his instincts. After Mikey finished his drink he hid the beers so Gerard wouldn't find them. Then the two men went to sleep.

That night Mikey had a nightmare. He has one about every night. He's always had nightmares. His screaming woke Pete up. Who then tried to wake Mikey up. He ended up shaking him violently for him to wake up. The screaming had also woken Frank up who was only a little tipsy when he dragged Gerard and Ray back. He brought Mikey a coffee.

"Oh. Hey, Pete." Frank said.

"Hey. Mikey why were you screaming?"

"Mikey gets really bad nightmares. I would've told you when I got back but I didn't know you were here." Frank explained.

Mikey just sipped on his coffee. Then he gave it back to Frank. He dragged Pete over into his lap so Pete's back was against Mikey's chest and hugged him tightly.

"Stay." Mikey said.

He then started crying silently on Pete's head.

"Want me to leave you alone, Mikey?" Frank asked softly.

Mikey nodded. So Frank left. Pete managed to turn around and hugged Mikey.

"You're amazing, you know. Do you wanna talk about these nightmares?" Pete asked.

"Well, recently they've been about my brother. You know how he goes to those parties every night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, never sober anymore. Especially around Bert. He's making him take drugs and drink. Gerard already has depression so he's already drinking but Bert makes do that stuff more. I'm worried about him and it then floods into my dreams. I keep dreaming that he kills himself. That he leaves me alone. That he doesn't even try to get better! That he just fucking up and leaves us! That he fucking just gives up!"

Mikey was yelling by the end with hot and angry tears flowing down his face. Pete pulled him close and just squeased the considerably taller man until he calmed down enough for the whole of Warped to not hear him. Pete was amazed that no-one except Frank had woken up. Well, Frank had woken up earlier and was just about to drift off again. He had complete trust in Pete.

"He's a fucking ass and I don't know why I always go to those parties with him when everyone just calls me Gerard's brother or his carer. He doesn't know what a fucking hangover is because he's never sober. He's not even there when I have fucking nightmares anymore, Pete. I hate him. I really do. I fucking hate him. He's not my brother anymore. I don't know who our fucking frontman is but he's not my brother. He needs help and I've been trying to help him. I've been trying to get him to talk to a professional but he won't! Frank, Ray and I have tried speaking to him as well! He won't fucking listen! So please, Pete, stay. Stay with me. I need a distraction from him." Mikey pleaded.

"I will stay for as long as you want. You need someone to cry on. I'm here." Pete soothed him.

There was stirring from Gerard's bunk but neither man noticed. Gerard had heard everything Mikey said and yelled. It hurt. He'd woken up during Mikey's nightmare due to his screaming and was still drunk bit when Mikey started spilling his guts to Pete, Gerard sobered up. He was hurt by what Mikey said. He wasn't that much of a shitty brother was he?

Was he?


	5. Drunk Gerard Is Just A Goddamn Mess. Especially Without His Younger Brother.

I'm so glad Pete didn't give up on trying to be my friend. He's really distracting me on my mess of a brother. I've almost given up all hope of him getting better. Pete keeps writing live journals about me and I read them. He's really good at poetry. He knows so many big words. He's amazing. I love him. More than a friend, almost. Ever since that night that he first came to my tour bus we've been inseparable. He's been keeping his promise. He's stayed the whole time.

I met the rest of his band. They're cool guys. They have become brothers to me. I spend every other night at the Fall Out Boy bus. They really are amazing.

"Hey, Mikey. Come up here and help us out with this next song." Pete called me on.

Pete wanted me to play bass for this specific FOB song. I went up and he gave me his bass then went to sit on the amp behind us. We started the song and it was a lot of fun. Even though I was very nervous. I always am when I'm on stage. It's no surprise that I am though. I mean I have stage fright so it's a given that I'm terrified. I could feel Pete's eyes following my every move on stage. It was like he burning a hole in me but it also made me want to do this awesomely so he'd be impressed. I don't know why I want to impress Pete but I do. He's just so hot. If I were a girl I'd be constantly wet. Wait! What?!

I think I'm crushing on my best friend. Shit! I missed a few chords. I gotta stop thinking about the eighth wonder behind me and finish the song. Come on! When will this song end? Why are Fall Out Boy songs so long? I guess it's to match their titles.

The crowd started cheering when we finished the song and Pete came forward. I handed him back his bass.

"Thank you for helping with that song, mikeyway. You're he best sweet little dude." Pete said I to his mic.

I gave him a small smile and walked off stage. I watched the rest of their set from the side and hugged Pete when he came off. We signed things and took photos with fans that came up to us and then headed fortheir bus. Pete and I went into his bunk and just stripped down to our boxers as it was sweltering outside and inside the bus.

"We have ice. I can cool you down if you want." Pete told me.

"That would be great but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll just put some in my boxers."

He then left to get the ice. When he came back he put a piece on my chest and started moving out around. Cooling me off instantly. I couldn't help but moan from pleasure. It felt so good. He kept putting more ice on as the last piece melted. I closed my eyes and kept moaning. I couldn't help it. He was making me feel great. Then I felt the ice stop moving and his lips on mine. I sunk into the kiss and turned it into a make out session. Fuck this feels great. I can feel the fireworks that everyone talks about. It's like the 4th of July. When he pulled away for air my lips were left tingling. By now our combined body heat had melted the ice. Especially in his boxers.

That was my first kiss and it was great. We both smiled. Then kissed again and again. He was my 4th of July and we were both semihard. He looked down and realised what I was thinking.

"Ever had gay sex?" He asked with a smirk.

"I've never even been kissed before just then." I admitted.

"Then I'll take the reins. If you want on this that is. Do you?"

"I'm not ready for sex but I'm comfortable for everything else."

He smiled then started palming me through my boxers. I watched him grow harder and harder while I couldn't help but moan. It felt so good to have a different hand touching my dick. By now we were both painfully hard so he hooked his fingers into the top of my boxers and looked at me for permission. I nodded and he continued to slowly pull down my restricting fabric. When my dick sprung free he practically ripped off my boxers. He wrapped his hand around erect length and started pumping slowly. Gaging my reaction. I squirming and writhing under his magic touch. He could tell that I wanted him go faster so he stopped teasing me. Not long later I came hard into his hand. It was kinda embarrassing how quickly it took for me to cum.

He licked his hand to get rid of my cum.

"Fuck. Your moans are beautiful. I want to do this more often. If you want."

"I do want to. I think I'll feel more comfortable if you were my boyfriend and we were doing this. So, what do you think? Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Fuck yes, beautiful."

Then we kissed again.

"You guys finished?" Joe asked.

He had just walked through into the bunks. It's really no secret what we were doing. I was being loud and I couldn't help it. I'd never been touched like that before. I could be quite when jerking off but not that. So of course they heard us or, well, me.

"Yeah. We're done. Sorry." I apologised.

"It's okay, dude. The only person you guys disturbed was Patrick. You should have seen his face, man. It was hilarious. So, where are you guys sleeping tonight?"

"We're going to my beautiful boyfriend's bus." Pete told him.

He was laying on my chest and it was helping drift into the arms of sleep.

"So you're finally together. Congrats! I'll tell the others. Don't sleep too long, Mikey."

Then Joe walked away.

"Tired, baby?" Pete asked me.

He was looking at me now.

"A bit, yeah. Should I put my boxers back on?"

"You can do it before we leave. No-one is going to see anything you don't want them to. I'm censoring it with my body. Now, get some sleep. You need every bit you can get at Warped." Pete told me.

So we slept. That time I didnt have a nightmare. I just dreamt of Pete. Completely forgetting about brother who is drinking his life away. The life he was graced to have by not being killed during 9/11.

Patrick came in at 9 pm to wake us up. They were going out to the party that was being thrown that night. So we got dressed and went to my bus.

When we got there we heard someone sobbing from the bathroom. I went to see who it was and I gasped when I saw who it was.

Frank was crying on the floor with only towel wrapped around his waist which has almost fallen off.

"Frank? What's wrong, buddy? What are you crying and naked?" I asked gently.

He answered with chocked sobs, "Gerard, h-hit me when I tried to get him stop drinking cause he was completely wasted. Then Bert punched me and kicked me after I'd had a shower. Gerard just walked away with Bert. When I found him later. He told me to f-fuck off. Then we got into an argument and I accidentally blurted out that I love him. He punched and kicked me then followed Bert into his bus. He also called me a f-fag."

Gerard really did that. I mean it would explain the forming bruises on his body and the blood on his face. Fuck, I'm going to kill Gerard when I see him next. He did exactly what the bullies did to us. He bullied Frankie. He's really gonna get it. Especially cause he knows I'm gay and he fucking called Frank a fag. Why didn't he call me a fag back then or last time he saw me? Why did he let me in the band of 'fags' bother him so much? Fucking ass.

"Come here, Frankie. Pete is here. You can stay with him an I. We'll protect you." I told him.

He crawled into my open arms. The towel fell off him in the process. He hugged me and I hugged back. I grabbed the towel off the floor and covered him with it. I picked him up like a small child and carried him to my bunk where Pete was waiting. I placed him in it and got in as well. He snuggled into me and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Mikey. You're a really good friend. I miss living in an apartment with you. Good night." He whispered.

Pete raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Gerard did some bad things." I told him.

I explained everything and Pete completely understood. He didn't mind Frank being there. Although he did have to sleep in Frank's bunk as there wasn't any room for him to sleep with me and Frank. He did mind that a little. Right now Frank was fast asleep, curled up under my arm. I couldn't hear Pete's little snores, letting me know he wasn't asleep. He had told me he gets insomnia. I heard the bus door open but it didn't sound like Gerard coming in because the person was being quiet. It must be Ray.

I looked out of my bunk curtain and found out I was right.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Mikey. Did I wake you?" He asked politely.

I could tell he was a little tipsy.

"No. It's okay. I was kinda expecting it to be Gerard." I said displeased.

"What did Gerard do?"

Clearly he hadn't heard or seen anything. I opened the curtains and unwrapped the towel that was covering Frank.

"He did that? Why? Gerard isn't a bully."

"That's what I thought, too. He did have some help from his boyfriend. He's being a fucking ass to Frank and it's not right."

I then proceeded to explain what had happened and Ray said that if Gerard started doing that to me as well then he'd beat him up himself.

I woke up at two in the morning to Gerard entering the bus as always. Frank woke up too. I could feel him shaking next to me. I gave him a little squease and got out. I'm going to talk to Gerard, whoever he is.

"Gerard.", I said sternly, "What you did to Frank was a fucking douchebag move. You're being an ass and I hate it. I don't even know who you are anymore. Are you my brother? Because you sure aren't acting like it."

"Moikey! You you're tha ass. You tellling me off like you mom. You not mom. You are just another faggot! Fuck youu!" He slurred angrily.

He then punched me. I started tearing up.

My own brother just punched me. I did nothing to him and he punched me. He's not my brother anymore.

I got up and walked to the bunks. How could he do that?

"Frank."

"Yeah? What is it, Mikey?"

"Come on. Get your stuff. Get dressed. We're going to stay on the Fall Out Boy bus. There is no way that we are staying here with this ass."

I started packing my stuff and so did Frank. Pete got up and helped me. Gerard was trying to get us to stay. Before we got off my the bus he got frustrated and punched Pete. Blaming him for us leaving. He can't punch my boyfriend. So I punched him back. He fell on the ground.

"And to think I still had a little hope that you would get better. Now you're just another drunk. You're not my brother. See you tomorrow at sound check."

With that we left.

The next day Ray told us that after we left Gerard was a mess and didn't sleep at all. Instead he just cried and blubbered for me to come back.

He definitely looked the part.


	6. I Need Help! He's Not Letting Me Go! Help Me!

Mikey and Frank had left our bus and gone to sleep on the Fall Out Boy bus. I'm a drunk, Mikey said so and he was right. I miss him. I miss my baby brother. I miss Frank. God I love them both so much. I love Frank romantically and I love Mikey brotherly. He's my baby brother and I hurt him. I hurt the one I was supposed to protect. All because I hurt my crush who loves me back. I bullied him. Ray punched me and said so. He was right. I turned into the type of person I don't want to be and I'm going to set it right.

It's the middle of Warped tour and now Mikey is spending even more time with Pete. I miss when he would go to the parties with me. I loved having him there by side. Taking me back to the bus when I drank too much. Looking after me. If I had listened to him, to all of them, then this wouldn't have happened. I need to get help. I can't do that when I'm around Bert.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of those pathetic bands mates that left you. They are stupid for doing that. You know what, drinking will help ease the pain, Gee." Bert told me.

He was high again. I could tell by the way he spoke. I need to get away from him.

"Actually, I was thinking about you."

"Ohhh. You were were you? Hmm... Let me take of those thoughts for you." He said trying to be seductive.

Oh crap! He thinks I'm flirting and wanting to have sex. Shit! What do i do!

I tried to crawl away but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back. He then started kissing me. It was disgusting. I tried to tell him what I meant but he hushing me. He then reached over to draw and pulled out a ball gag. Before I could say anything against it, he gagged me.

"There. Now no more irritating noises can come out of you."

I tried to acream, yell, anything but I couldn't produce any noise around d the gag. He then ripped my shirt off and handcuffed me to the couch. He was getting frustrated with me wriggling, trying to escape. Now I couldn't as he handcuffed my opposite ankle to the other end. He ripped my pants and boxers off then looked at my dick.

"Not hard. Let me help you with that." He said with a evil smirk.

He stuck a needle in my arm with I don't know what I'm it but now I was petrified. He knows I'm deathly afraid of needles. My cock started getting erect so I assumed it was viagra. He then grabbed a cock ring and put on me.

"That will teach you to get hard from me, slut."

He then smacked my face. I started crying as he started taking off his clothes. Once he was also naked he lined his dick up with my unprepped hole and thrust. He hadn't even put lube on. I could feel my asshole rip. It was so fucking painful. He just kept thrusting harder with every extremely muffled scream I produced. He locked the ball gag with a padlock and tied my hands and feet together so I was in a ball position. He then used two heavy padlocks and the handcuffs from earlier to secure it. He threw away all the keys and lifted me up to put me in a large empty box. He sealed it up then poked holes in it with a knife. I could feel him pick it up and start carrying it. I realised we were out side when I saw light coming through the holes. About five minutes later we stopped and put me down. He knocked on what I assumed was a bus door and then I heard him run away.

I heard the door open and then the box was opened. Ray opened and found it.

"Oh, Gerard. Here let me get you inside."

He picked me up and took me inside the bus. My head was killing me. I haven't had a hangover like this before. I haven't drunk any form of alcohol in 12 hours.

Ray found some bolt cutters and cut me free.

"What happened?!" He asked, concerned.

I explained what happened with Bert and he called Mikey and Frank to come to the bus.

"Shit. Who did this to you?" Mikey asked.

He was furious.

I told him the story. He helped clean me up.

"Are you able to stand and walk?" He asked.

I stood and walked. It hurt but I was able to do it.

"Okay. On stage just don't move as much. Do you want me to sleep here again?"

"Could you?"

"I will. Now come on, get some rest, Gee."

Gee. He hasn't called me that since I started drinking heavily. I think I'm finally going to be able to fix things between us.

"I don't want to be alone." I admitted.

Frank really looked like he would but I hit him and he doesn't trust me.

"You haven't taken any drugs or alcohol that will make you hit us have you?" Mikey asked.

I answered truthfully. Then Frank walked to my bunk and got in. He's gonna sleep with me but in an innocent way. I smiled and followed him.

"So you're gonna get help?" Frank questioned.

"As soon as I get rid of Bert. I promise. I'm doing it for you, Mikey, the fans, and the band. Most importantly for myself. I can't keep living in way that I can't stand straight for even a minute."

"I'm glad. You know, Mikey is very happy that you're doing this."

I just smiled and soon enough we could hear Pete asking what happened. Mikey telling him what Bert did and yelling about it at the end. Then when he simmered down we fell asleep.


	7. Surviving Is The Worst Part Of Dying

It had been a week after Bert had raped Gerard. I was so fucking angry. Gerard has been trying all week to get away from the dickhead but he's not listening. Today Gee asked me to help him. So that's what I'm doing. Helping.

"Hey! McCrackhead! You better fucking grow a pair and listen to my brother." I yelled at him.

There were no fans around yet.

"Looks who's speaking, beanpole. Bet a fly could pick you up. You look so fucking anorexic, it's funny." He laughed.

"There is nothing fucking funny about being anorexic. I'll fucking beat your fat ass like you did that fan of yours. I'm from Jersey, bitch!" I yelled again.

"I would have you up against the side of the bus with my huge dick splitting your flat ass before you even get one finger on me." He laughed in a serious tone.

That's when I punched him and kicked him. I fucking beat his worthless ass in two minutes flat.

"There you go, big brother."

I gave him the stage.

"Bert. I'm going to get help with my alcoholism and drug addictions. I'm sorry but you won't be able to join me as they don't personalities. So you can fuck off from my life and anything that involves my band! Got that, crackhead?!"

Bert just moaned in response. Gerard got a lot of support for deciding to get help. Now at the parties they were going to supply nonalcoholic beverages as they named it. Soft drinks or soda would have worked.

I told Pete that I had to spend the day with Gerard today because I haven't done this in so long. I miss him. I miss spending time with my big brother. We weren't playing today so we decided it would be a brother bonding day. It was good idea because this can fix the bond between us. We both knew had been broken and now we had to fix it.

"So what are we gonna do today, little brother?"

"How about we go for pizza and then come back here and just relax or something?" I suggested.

"Pizza sounds good. I'll have it delivered here."

"Okay." I agreed.

Gerard called the closest pizza place. He ordered two cheese pizzas and one hawaiian. Then we just relaxed.


	8. Another Place. I'm Proud Of My Boyfriend.

"Pete. He's just spending the day with his brother. You will see him tonight and at the show. He always comes to watch so he will probably bring Gerard as well." Patrick told me.

I just want Mikey to be here. I haven't been without him by me in weeks. I promised him that I would stay and so I did. Then we starting dating and last night I took his virginity. Fuck. I wish he were her right now but I know that he has to be with Gerard. It's their brother bonding day. I miss him so much. He's keeping me from keeping my promise, though! I promised Mikey I'd stay!

"Pete. Did you take your meds today?" Patrick asked.

"No." I grumbled.

"Well here. Take them. We have an hour before we have to play our set."

I took them. I was better by the time we were playing our set. Turns out that Patrick was right. Mikey did show up and brought Gerard. Gerard looked good. He didn't look drunk or high. He looked sober. Mikey looked proud of him. He was smiling and hugging Gerard but not taking his eyes off me. So when we started playing a song I wrote about my handsome boyfriend, I looked at him and mouthed the words the whole time.

After the set Mikey and Gerard stayed.

"So, you two are dating?" Gerard asked.

"Yes. We are. I love Mikey so much and I'm so proud of his entire existence."

"Pete. Stop it. Now then. I just stayed because I want to kiss you." Mikey told me.

He kissed and hugged me, then left with Gerard. I miss him already. At least I love Summer now. Or at least this Summer. I think I'm going to call this The Summer Of Like.

It felt like forever before I saw Mikey again. This time it was in his tour bus that I could see him. He looked good. He was in his pajamas and he looked sexy. He always does. I swear these are his only loose fitting clothes.

"Hey, Mikey! Hi, Gerard!" I greeted.

"Hey, Pete! I'm going to have my 'shut-the-fuck-up''s on. So you can talk as loud as you want. Just don't touch my innocent little brother or else." Gerard threatened.

"O-okay. Umm, good night, I suppose."

Gerard was really threatening to me.

"Okay, Gee. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I've got high expectations that you'll be sober. I'll be disappointed if you're not. I love you and I'm very proud of you, big brother. You're my hero." Mikey told him.

We then got into Mikey's bunk and closed the curtains.

"That was sweet. You two seem very close as brothers."

"Well, we always have been. Ever since I was born. He even got to name me. Apparently when mom and dad told him that he was going to have a little brother he got really excited. He helped throughout moms' pregnancy. He loved design my room. What my crib looked like. What toys I had. What clothes I was going to wear. He helped through it all. When grandma came over to look after Gerard when mom went went into labor, he was more nervous than dad. He was thinking of all the things that could go wrong. When he heard that I had been born and I was healthy, he was estatic. Mom and dad couldn't decide what's call me. At one point they considered just calling me baby. That was what I was called for a week. Then Gerard was finally able to see me. Mom gave me to him to hold and that was the first time I had smiled. He smiled back and said 'I love you, little brother. I'm going to protect you like the good big brother I am. I'm going to be the bestest big brother in the world, little Moikey.' that's when mom and dad decided that they would let him name me. He named me Moikey James Way. Of course mom and dad did change that to Michael. But yeah, we've always been close. I fucking bawled my eyes out when I thought Gee had been killed in 9/11. Then he called me saying he was okay and he had just over slept. So he was late." He told me.

"Wow. You guys must've been through so much together. Tell me more about your past."

"Well, everyone in this band was bullied on highschool."

"You were bullied?! Tell me who it was and I'll beat them up! No-one hurts my boyfriend and gets away with it!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, Pete. I'm okay now."

"It's still not okay." I mumbled.

"Do you still want to hear more about my past?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and knowing smirk.

"Yes, please!"

"Well, mom and dad think I'm kinda useless because I always break, well, blow up the toaster and heater. In 2001 my uncle even bought my mom and dad, and Frank some manuals on how to fix toasters and heaters."

"Heyyy! Did you used to put forks in the toaster and take the heater into the shower?"

"Yeah, I did." He said confused.

"Dude. I totally sold those manuals to your uncle. I was working in a book shop back in 01. He came in looking for those manuals cause his youngest nephew kept blowing things up."

"Wait! So you're from Chicago?!"

"Yep!"

"Oh, man! That's ridiculous."

We both laughed. I'm so proud that Mikey could laugh about this and that he survived the bullying he went through.

I love my boyfriend.


	9. When Did Lyrics Become So Easy?

I loved hearing Mikey's stories. I loved every word. He always told them with a shine in his eyes as he remembered the past. His past.

Our Summer Of Like has almost ended. We have 3 weeks left of performing. We have made love a lot over the Summer. I'm gonna miss it when we go back to Chicago. I mean his band is going back to New Jersey and mine back to Chicago. I wish we could both stay here. Together and just be alone. We could be alone together. Play bass, laugh and love but we have to go home. I don't particularly want to but he does. He misses the rest of his family. I don't miss mine at all. They kicked me out when I was old enough to buy an apartment.

I don't know why, but I've had this small thought of knowing that Mikey an I are gonna break up after this Summer. I don't want to break up with him. I don't want him to be just another fling. I don't want to be just another notch in his bedpost. I want to be with this man for the rest of my life and his.

Does he have this feeling as well? I hope he doesn't. I want his cock in my ass for a change. I want to be able to fuck him and for him to fuck me for as long as my blackened soul is on this earth.

"Pete." Mikey whined.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm so fucking horny."

"Want me to make you feel better, sugar?" I asked seductively.

"Ohhh, fuck yes." He moaned.

"Okay, but I want to fucking ride you."

"Fuck." He whispered.

He's clearly turned on. So am I. I'm so fucking hard by now. I just want to ride him so bad.

We took each other's clothes off and I got on top of him. His hand reached around me to my hole. He stuck in two lubed up fingers and waited a couple of seconds before he started scissoring me. Then he added a third. He lightly brushed against my prostate, making me squirm. It felt so good. He then removed his fingers giving me an empty feeling, then he lubed up his huge cock and waited for me to start riding him. I posited my stretched hole in line with cock and entered his head in only. I waited until I got used to the feeling before I moved down his shaft. I rested at the base, getting comfortable, then I started bouncing slowly on his dick. It felt so right. So good. Marvelous. I started going faster to make him moan more. His moaning has always been like an angel song to me. I love it. Then his dick hot my prostate and I moaned loudly. I started going faster and harder, each time hitting my prostate again. I could feel the heat rising, bubbling in my stomach and I knew I was close.

"Pete. I'm so fucking close, honey." Mikey told me.

"Me too."

I sped up even more until I came on my stomach. Seconds later Mikey came inside me. When I got off his dick I felt empty again and I could feel his cum leaking out of my ass. He then bent over and licked up my cum from on my stomach. His tongue tickled my skin as he slid it over. Collecting my cum on his tongue. I was getting hard again and I knew that he knew. So he kept licking me. He made sure here was no more cum left on my stomach before starting to lick my nipples. When I was fully erect he started to lick my head. Then he fully deep throated me. He gave me full permission to fuck his mouth. So I did.

He had told me that Gerard sometimes has bad timing because he's walked in on Mikey cumming more than ten times and him just jerking off more than twenty. Well, this was one of those times. Right when I came in Mikey's mouth he walked in and opened the curtains. He saw Mikey swallow it. Then quickly close the curtains.

Mikey pulled off me and put some pants on. He then went to talk to Gerard.

This whole time all I was doing was thinking of songs about Mikey. I decided to find my notebook on Mikey's bunk and started writing. Writing lyrics has become so easy lately. Especially when they're about Mikey. Currently all the songs I write are about Mikey. Heseasy to write about and think it's because he has become my drug. I'm addicted and I refuse to go to a therapy group to talk about it. I've become Mikey Way's biggest fan. I just love how he wears his beanie on his head, only showing his bangs. I love watching him straighten his hair and the way he wears his glasses. Sometimes he lets me wear them. He's cute and I love him. Although he doesn't want the fans to know because he's not ready to tell them yet.

I heard Mikey and Gerard yelling from the kitchenette. Then it stopped. I heard Gerard sigh and then he came in here.

"Don't you ever, EVER! Hurt my kid brother, Wentz. Or else you are seriously gonna regret it." He said intimidating me.

I nodded with a look of horror on my face.

He left an Mikey came back.

"Sorry about him."

"It's alright."

It genuinely is.

I love you, mikeyway.


	10. Loving Always Ends In Heartbreak

It was the last week of Warped tour and Mikey was on the Fall Out Boy bus when Joe came down and sat next to him. He seemed down.

"What's up, Joe?" Mikey asked.

"Man. Promise you won't tell anyone? Especially Andy?" He asked.

"Yeah. No worries."

"Well, I've had the biggest crush on Andy since he tried out for the band. I really want to get with him but I don't think he's gay." Joe explained.

"Well, whenever I'm near him my gaydar™ seems to go off."

"Really?"

"Yep. Just go kiss him on the lips and see what his reaction is. I'm sure he'll kiss back."

"Thanks, man."

With that Joe got up and went to find Andy. Then Pete walked in, fresh from the shower. He saw Mikey and sat on his lap.

"Hey, babe. Last week of tour." Pete told him.

Mikey just hummed. He knew that Pete also knew that by the end of the week they were going to break up. They just weren't going to last outside of Warped. Maybe they would get back together in the future and they would last then but they weren't going to last now.

"Pete." Mikey sighed, "Look I know that we both know that after Warped we're going to split. We still have a week together so let's make the most of it. Yeah?"

"O-okay." Pete said through tears.

He really didn't want it to be the truth. He really wanted a different outcome of this. He wanted to be with Mikey forever.

"Hey. Don't cry. Look, neither of us have a set today so I've organised a surprise for us. Go put on some swimmers."

Pete did as Mikey told him. Although he was still bummed. He hoped that this surprise would take his mind off the pain for now.

"Okay. Come on. We need to drive there. Get in the car, babe." Mikey said, kissing Pete's cheek.

It was a half hour drive to where he was taking me. Turns out it was waterpark. It was fun being there with him! It cooled us down and it even got my mind off our impending doom. We left the waterpark at sunset and instead of taking me back to Warped, Mikey took me to a bridge in the area where we watched the sunset and talked. We took a photo in front of the sunset then we left. That night we stayed in his bus.

Everyone there could tell that there was something off about me. They didn't dare mention the elephant in the room. I think Gerard knew what was going on but just ignored me. I think he felt sorry. I need to stop thinking about my future with Mikey and focus on what I have now.

"Mikey?" I whimpered.

Shit! I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"Yeah, Pete. What is it?" He asked.

"Can we talk? Alone?"

"Sure. Come on, we'll go outside." He said, leading me to said location, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

He was still walking. I guess we were going to walk around.

"After this, are we still going to talk or are we just going to ignore each other?"

"I think not talking would be best. I mean, it'll be super awkward and it's just not going to be good. I'm sure it'll be best for both of us." He concluded.

"Okay. Can we, for the rest of the week, like, maybe, fuck each night?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure. I mean we are still dating. Do you, want to fuck behind that tree?"

I nodded. A change of scenery would be great. It wasn't quick fucking either. He pinned me up against the tree and we did it slowly. It was the real form of making love. Not like we had been doing before. Yet, I still can't stop writing about Mikey Way. The man who stole my heart and won't give it back. He locked it away and his it in a secret forest I've never heard of so I can't ever find it again. He's keeping it as his. As just another trophy of a broken heart. Another broken man. I'm just another notch in his bedpost but he's just a line in a song.

I'll get over him. Eventually. Now I can start writing different songs but they'll still be about Mikey. They're just gonna be break-up songs.

You know, I quite like what I said earlier.

I'm just another notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song.


	11. Pete.

Three days. Three days until Warped and the Summer Of Like ends. Three days until Pete and I are going to split. I really don't want to and right now time just feels like a jealous ex trying to break up Pete and I. It's succeding. I really do want to stay with Pete but we will be miles away from each other, our jobs will clash. It will just be a mess. We just can't.

Anyway, Fall Out Boy had to do a set in five minutes so Pete and I had to find Joe and Andy. They had disappeared together after sound check.

"Come on, Mikey. Let's check the bunks." Pete told me.

If I had anything to do with it, they are probably fucking.

They are. I totally set them up. This is awesome. Especially with the look on everyone's face. Ha, Pete looks so confused.

"You guys have a set in five minutes." I informed them.

"Shit!" They all exclaimed.

They ran out of the bus and towards the stage. I just walked calmly. They'll make it. I wish Pete and I would make it but we can't.

Everything is just so wrong. We met at the wrong place, wrong time. I wish we had more time together. At least I know that I'm getting laid tonight. I think I'll leave Pete one of my shirts before we leave Warped.

"Thanks for rounding them up, Mikey." Patrick said.

"No problem."

They always play a good show but for the past two days pete hasn't been playing as well as he can. He's been slacking and i know its cause of me. I know he's hurting but I'm hurting just as much and I'm still playing as good as I was when I started Warped, possibly even better, so why can't he? He needs to man up and see how badly he's playing.

"Okay. Let's go, Mikey." Pete said.

"You weren't on your game today. That bass playing was shit. You were missing notes left right and centre, forgetting what song you were playing, do I need to say anymore?"

"Well, you could be a little more positive, maybe even help a little. Actually, you know what would help? If we didn't break up and stayed together." He snapped.

"Look, Pete. I'm just as sad as you are about this but I still play just as I was at the beginning of Warped, possibly even better." I answered with no emotion.

"Really?! Cause it doesn't seem like it. Do you even care?! Did you even care about me at all?!"

That pissed me off. I grabbed his wrists and pinned him up behind a nearby tree where no-one could see us. I crashed out lips together in an angry, heated mess. He was being a fucking ass by even suggesting that I never loved him.

"You're a fucking ass, Peter Wentz." I growled.

I used one hand to keep his wrists pinned above his head on the tree and the other to get my pants off. I then ripped off his. I wrapped his legs around my waist and lubed up my dick. Then I thrust into him. We had hot, angry sex right there. Where if omeone dared to look behind the tree they would see me angrily thrusting into my idiot boyfriend.

That night we stayed in my bus. We cuddled and forgave each other. Then we slept.


	12. Last Day And You're Smiling

It's official. It's the last day of Warped, and the happiest relationship I've ever been in. I really don't want to do this but if it's what Mikey wants then I suppose I'll listen. I'll just do what he wants.

"Hey, Pete. It's the last day and we'll. We both have a set today. Yours first then mine. You want to hang at your bus for our last moments together as a couple?"

"Sure. Promise you'll give me positive feedback when we finish our set?" I asked back.

"Sure. Now go out there and show them how you play bass."

He kissed me and pushed me out on to the stage with my band. Okay, Pete. You can do this! Mikey believes in you. Don't let him down.

I never missed a beat thanks to knowing Mikey was there cheering me on. Enjoying watching me play. When I got off stage he enveloped me in a huge hug. Then I gave him the same support he gave me as he went on to play his set.

He's an awesome bassist. I really love watching him play. He always has this look of concentration on his face and he rarely looks up from his bass. I remember that he once told me that he does that because he's trying not to puke. I mean, it's reasonable because he gets stage fright. He so badly wants to make all the fans happy so he goes out there and tries not to puke his guts up. He's a sweet dude. He's my sweet little dude. Also the other member of our club 'Sweet Little Dude's', there's only two members. Him and I.

I guess after today it will be disbanded.

"How did I do?"

"Awesome! You really have gotten better since day 1 and keep getting better, if that's even possible." I responded.

"I love you. Now let's go to your bus. I have a present for you."

I guess it's going to be sex. I mean we still have today to get some. It's going to be our last time. I wish it wasn't. I also wish he wasn't smiling, but he is and I also love it.

We did it. It was slow and we had seven rounds. It was amazing. We were exhausted afterwards and passed out in each other's arms after one last kiss. When I woke up Mikey was gone and the bus was moving. We were going home. I got dressed and went to go ask someone where we currently were. Patrick told me everything that happened while I was passed out. Then he gave me a letter.

Dear, Pete.

Look, I'm not good with words like you are but I'm going to try. Just for you.

When we first met, I wasn't in a good state of mind. I was angry and jealous of my brother. Ever since we had gotten to Warped he had always been called Gerard and I was Gerard's brother, Gerard's little brother or his carer. Thanks, Bert McCrackhead. I was angry because he was a drunk and now I had to look after him because he was never sober anymore. Then he met Bert. He got my brother hooked on drugs. I hated him for that because suddenly my big brother, my hero, was downward spiral to rock bottom and I didn't know what to do. I tried to help him. I tried to get him to get help. So did Frank and Ray but to no avail. He ignored us and hung out with Bert more and more each day. Getting worse and worse. Losing all control of his life. He could have been a famous comic book artist but since 9/11 he decided he wanted to help people. So he decided to do it the only way he knew how, through music. So he started a band with his close friends and brother.

These four guys couldn't come up with a name until one of them reluctantly gave them a name he thought of while working in Barnes and noble. My Chemical Romance. They liked the name and started playing small gigs around New Jersey. They were liked by the locals and became a small known band. Then the brothers grandmother bought them a small tour van. They learned to live with each other in the small space. They then became moderately known around America and were invited to perform in the Warped tour 2005. That's when the youngest brother met a small man by the name of Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III. That small man just so happened to fall in love with the moody lanky boy who forgot his bass on the stage. So when the taller boy brushed the other away he was surprised when he didn't give up.

I was happy when you called me by my name but I didn't want to fall in love with a stranger like you. It scared beyond belief. So when you came knocking on the bus door and got in before I closed the door again, I was reluctant to talk to you in case of catching love. Then you explained why you were in the bus and just talked for the both of us. I loved that you had recognised what I had said to you earlier and didn't try and make me speak. You let me do things at my own pace. I never had a chance in our game to not love you. I fell quickly and soon enough we were kissing then fucking. We fell in love and became boyfriends. Towards the end of the Summer we became aware that our relationship wouldn't work. We fell in love at the wrong place, wrong time.

Before I met you the only thing that made me happy was being in a band with my brother, who I had looked up to my whole life, he was my hero and still is. He's gone through so much and come out stronger than before.

You made me as happy as I was when Gerard and I were little children. It's been such a long time since I that happy and now it's all being ripped away from me. I wish I could be where ever you are but that would also make me unhappy. For as long as I can remember I've always wanted to be in a band so I don't want to give this up.

We'll meet again someday, Pete, but for now just look on your arm and in your bunk.

I love you.

For now, your sweet little dude.

~Mikey

I was crying by the end of Mikey's letter. I decided to follow his directions and look on my arm. He had written with Sharpie on it, 'I love you'. I wish this wouldn't wash off eventually. Maybe I'll get it tattooed.

What did he mean look in my bunk, though?

I searched through my bunk until I found it. Mikeys shirt. He left me his shirt. Thank you, Mikey.

I love you.


	13. Why Isn't The Pain Leaving? Maybe I Need A Distraction.

It's been a while since I last saw Pete. We've been keeping to our agreement and not speaking to each other. I'd be lying if I said didn't miss him. I miss him with my whole being.

Right now, Gerard has got Frank, Ray and I at the Paramour Mansion to work on our next album. The mansion has got me really bad. We've been here just a few weeks and I'm turning into what Gerard was back in 05. I'm drunk and high all the time. The only difference between him then and me now is that I'm going into sobbing fits and having panic attacks. I'm having a mental breakdown and I need help.

"Hey guys. I think I need to get some help. I'm a mess and I'm acting like what Gerard was last year." I said.

We were currently trying to write a song for the album.

Gerard started tear up when he heard me say that I need help.

"I'm proud of you admitting that you need help, Mikey."


End file.
